These Peaceful Days
by Bojack727
Summary: Follows the developing relation ship between Ulquiorra and Orihime in their daily lives, as well the lives those around them. Set three years after the events of "The Human Condition". This story contains lots of UlquiHime, IchiRuki, and other couples. Contains plenty of romance and fluff for your enjoyment, with hints of drama if you look closely. So please read and review!
1. Ch 01: Las Palabras de Amor

_SOUL SOCIETY ARCHIVES_

_File: Arrancar Conflict, Post-Report..._

_Following his attempted coup, Soul Society tried Sosuke Aizen and found him guilty of treason and mass crimes against sentient life. He was sentenced to perpetual internment in deepest level of the Eternal Prison._

_Weakened by war and internal strife, the Ruling Council deemed that further conflict with the Arrancar to be detrimental to Soul Society. First-hand accounts and investigations later revealed preexisting divisions within the ranks of Las Noches, with some openly turning against it. When Aizen's forces attacked Soul Society HQ, the Fourth Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer was fighting Ichigo Kurosaki inside Las Noches. _

_While Kurosaki ultimately killed him in battle, it was later learned that Orihime Inoue had used her powers of "Negation" to restore Schiffer. While not fully understood, this is supported by first hand accounts and data provided by Kisuke Urahara._

_Studies of Inoue's power of "Negation" remain ongoing..._

* * *

**THESE  
PEACEFUL DAYS**

**Chapter I:**_**  
"Las Palabras de Amor"**_

Orihime was just begun her second semester of college. She opted to continue working part-time at the Bakery while she took classes in the evening. This was a better arrangement (especially financially), as she and Ulquiorra had decided to move into a larger apartment. Luckily, their new home was still within walking distance of campus grounds and where she worked.

The two of them were, in her mind, in a good point in their lives. As a couple, they had the room they needed to go about their daily lives without feeling crowded. And then there was the matter of the new bed they'd purchased shortly after moving in. Orihime blushed, recalling how they'd "made use" of it shortly after the assembly of the bed was finished. She smiled, thinking back on how their relationship had developed over the last few years.

They'd been together for almost three years now. Though, true to his word, Ulquiorra had never made her feel pressured about the speed of their relationship. A year passed, the two of them becoming more comfortable with each other, before they had consummated the relationship. The sensation of their sweat-slicked bodies moving against each other, the throaty cries of pleasure- it was enough to make her head spin thinking about it!

There was some pain at first, but once she'd managed to relax a bit, the pain was gradually replaced by what she instinctively knew was pleasure. He was the first man she'd ever been intimate with, the first person to touch her ways that she had previously only dreamed of. It was there, in bed, that she'd witnessed his usually brusk demeanor melt away. In it's place, came a whirlwind of emotions from the usual cold Arrancar. Joined with him, she sensed _affection_, _desire_, and a good deal of _lust!_

She recalled how everything had gone white as they reached the apex of pleasure. She'd dug her nails into his back as she frantically clung onto him, crying out his name and raking crimson lines across his flesh as she climaxed. At the same moment, Ulquiorra had buried himself deep inside her as he reached the height of pleasure- experiencing a flood of sensations that only the woman's body could elicit. Orihime recalled the faint sounds that had escaped his lips as he murmured her name, still inside her as he held her supple form against his slender frame, soft curves melding with hard.

While everyone else occupied themselves in trying to make sense of it, Orihime had felt nothing but happiness when she'd learned that two of her closest friends, Ishida-kun and Tatsuki-chan, had ended up together. As far as she was concerned, it was the perfect arrangement: Ishida had the ideal calm and composed demeanor to counter Tatsuki's often fiery temper. The Quincy seemed to be the only person who could bring out the _softer_ side of the dark-haired tomboy- unguarded moments where the young woman's usual bravado would suddenly falter and her face would suddenly turn pink.

And when Renji had finally revealed his relationship with Arachne to everyone, Orihime remembered feeling genuinely happy for both of them. She could tell, from personal experience, that the red-haired Lieutenant's feelings for the sultry female Arrancar were genuine. Still, it had come as something of a shock to his subordinates when they learned that Kuchiki-sama's second in command gotten into a relationship with an Arrancar of all things. When he had started to voice doubts, Orihime had taken him aside, holding his hands and smiled, saying that things would work out in the end.

And as for Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san, she knew that the orange-haired teen was head-over-heels for the petite lady Soul Reaper. In fact, she wouldn't be all that surprised if he actually proposed to her in the near future. She could see that Kurosaki-kun was as committedto Rukia-san as she and Ulquiorra were to each other. Over time, as he feelings for Ulquiorra had blossomed, she'd finally been able to put aside her longstanding feelings- _more of a crush, when she thought back on it_- and wished both of them happiness in their life together.

So much had changed (both for her and for everyone else) over the last three years: the sudden arrival of the Shinigami, her abduction and imprisonment in Las Noches, getting to know Ulquiorra even as her friends were mounting a rescue, the eventual war... And the near-tragic conclusion of what had become her own personal journey. _Near-tragic_, in that she'd almost lost Ulquiorra...

Orihime had saved him, brought him back from the very brink of death itself, with powers that she couldn't even fully comprehend at the time. Some deep instinctive desire within her had driven her to tap into something powerful that had, until then, been dormant within her. What everyone had initially believed to be healing powers was in reality "Negation"- the power to defy the will of the universe and make the _im_possible _possible_. It was the power of Negation that brought him back- to her. She'd saved him, but in his own way, he'd helped to save her- by allowing her to move on and finally be with someone she cared for and who would return her feelings.

Speaking of making the impossible possible... A peace treaty between the Shinigami and the Arrancar had brought an end to the longstanding conflicts between them. It wasn't perfect, but it was more than anyone could have hoped for, given how things had once been. That Ulquiorra was here on the mortal realm, with her, and that Nell, a former Espada, now wore the colors of Soul Society proved beyond any doubts that things were at last changing for the better.

**...o.o.o...**

If there was any one single factor that could thought of as having changed the course of Ulquiorra's existence, then it was, without a doubt, Orihime Inoue.

The beautiful vibrant red-haired girl had changed everything. From the very moment that he'd first encountered her in that park, everything was irrevocably changed. For all his cold rebukes, she'd gotten into him, had subtly changed him in ways he couldn't understand at the time. He'd never been the sentimental type, but the young woman had touched something in him- a hidden reservoir of emotion that, until that day, would have repulsed him.

Such was the "power" of the young woman. She made him feel and experience things he'd never known before, but more than that, she made him _want_ to! Before then, concepts like _want_ and _desire_ were utterly alien to him. He existed to serve Aizen, he was a weapon, a sword that his lordship could wield in battle against the Shinigami. And yet, for some reason, he had been chosen to watch over the woman during her captivity in Las Noches...

Even after all this time, he still couldn't help but wonder why Aizen had chosen him to carry out such a seemingly menial task. He was on the verge of open war with Soul Society, and yet he had chosen to sideline one of his top warriors. As one of only four Vasto Lorde, surely Ulquiorra would have better served by taking part in the battle against the forces of the Inner Court Guard. While Aizen had been supremely arrogant in his certainty, he was no fool. The ex-Shinigami had devoted centuries to this plan- gathering allies, building his army, studying and perfecting the powers of the Hyoguko...

For Ulquiorra, there were only two possible explanations for his exclusion. The first, that he viewed the bulk of the Shinigami forces to be of no threat. Or, that Aizen had left Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo to serve as a safeguard against Ichigo Kurosaki- arguably the one factor he couldn't account for. The substitute Soul Reaper embodied chaos, a creature of instinct and emotion. And as a "Hybrid", he was _just_ dangerous enough to threaten his plans.

Regardless, the battle had not played out as Aizen had foreseen- the Shinigami had withstood his assault against Soul Society, only to regroup and counterattack. He had merged with the Orb to transform himself into a Demigod, only to be defeated by Kurosaki. In the end, it was all a mute point. As far as Ulquiorra was concerned, remaining in Hueco Mundo had allowed for a chain of events that kept himself and Orihime close to one another- both in proximity and feelings.

The Arrancar allowed himself a small smirk as he made his way down the street. Ulquiorra paused, running a pale hand through the strands of his collar length head of jet black hair.

It had been a busy day for the staff of Shop Urahara. The revelation of Aizen's sabotage of his research had resulted in Urahara being exonerated in the eyes of Soul Society. No longer treated as a Pariah, he was free to re-establish links with Soul Society, as well as establish new connections with a number of the more _open-minded_ denizens of Hueco Mundo. At present, his array of skills had proven invaluable in establishing both diplomatic and trade lines between the two realms.

His ongoing research into the biology of the Hollows had hinted at numerous similarities between their kind and both the Humans and Shinigami. Urahara had maintained that the Arrancar were not simply more powerful Hollows, but the next step in their evolution- ultimately culminating in what he believed would be a race that could _mutually_ coexist alongside the others races.

Though at the moment, it was little more than a provocative theory in most circles. He was sure that the topic would continue to be debated for some time, but at the moment, Ulquiorra's interests were rooted firmly in the present... Namely, himself and Orihime.

**...o.o.o...**

The rice cooker sputtered gently on the counter top as Orihime quietly diced up and set aside the various ingredients for the night's dinner- curry and rice.

Since they'd gotten together, they'd had to discuss a number of issues- among them, was the fact that Ulquiorra didn't share her 'eccentric' tastes when it came to food. Still, he'd been a good sport as she stumbled through the process of learning to cook to others tastes. She smiled, thinking about how Tessei-san and Rangiku still swore up and down that her cooking was delicious!

Orihime slid the contents into the hot skillet on the stove top, and set about stirring it while adding the necessary seasoning and spices to it. Between her classes and working at the bakery, it wasn't always easy to still find time to spend with Ulquiorra. Still, she was happy with how things had worked out for _both_ of them, and she certainly didn't have any regrets. As she continued, she couldn't help but blush at how "cozy" the two of them become over time.

She heard the door open, though knew instantly that it was Ulquiorra. The redhead continued with her cooking as she listened to Ulquiorra- the sound of him removing his shoes and putting away his things before entering the living room. Without looking away, Orihime could hear the gentle sound of his footsteps, as he drew closer to her location.

The orange-haired woman turned to greet him. "Welcome home Ulquiorra," Orihime began warmly, smiling at him. "Dinner will be ready soon, so-" She went silent as he leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, his slender pale lips capturing her soft pink ones. After a moment, he withdrew, a familiar little smirk playing across his gorgeous features.

She was blushing, but managed a reply. "Well, something good must have happened to put you in such an affectionate mood, Ulquiorra." Orihime countered with a smile as she resumed her work.

Ulquiorra just quietly shook his head, leaning against the counter with the palms of his hands as he took in the sight of the woman. "No, nothing in particular..." He began evenly. "I was just thinking, on my way home today... About how amazing you are."

**(- End of Chapter 01 -)**

* * *

I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so the last scene might feel a little abrupt. I have some ideas for future chapters already worked out, it's just a matter of writing them now. While not a direct sequel, this can be viewed as a continuation of my last story, _The Human Condition_. As for the chapter title? Well, it's Spanish, and it translates to _"Words of Love."_ I took the title from the name of a Queen song from 1982.

And of course, I can't forget to mention those who helped to inspire me in the first place. I'd like to start by thanking my fellow writer, the amazingly talented LovelyMasoka. Go take a look at her work and leave some nice feedback, I personally recommend her story _Surprises_. Also, I want to give a shout out the super talented artist Rusky-Boz. She's done a lot of amazing UlquiHime pictures that were a big inspiration to me, especially all the lovely artwork she's done depicting the two of them married and raising a family.

Anyway, I promise that there's still plenty more to go in this story. Please feel free to let me know what you guys thought about this, your feedback is always important to me, it let's me know how I'm doing.

_-Bojack727_


	2. Ch 02: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

When I started this new series, I thought it might be interesting to insert brief recaps of significant past events in each chapter. And to make it interesting, I decided to write them like they were excerpts from reports issued by Soul Society, regarding all that's happened.

Unfortunately, this isn't the original version of the chapter that I had planned to post. It was almost finished writing... And then, my apartment was broken into, and my computer (with all my data from the last several years) was stolen, along with a bunch of other things. I lost a lot of important material that I can never get back... And I'm still reeling from the robbery.

* * *

_Fallowing the end of the Winter War between Aizen's forces and Soul Society, various actions were undertaken in order to ensure stability. Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuhei, and Momo Hinamori were sworn in as the new Captains of the 3rd, 5th, and 9th Squads. Investigations of Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, regarding their complicity in the rebellion are now closed..._

_Following the conclusion of the War Crimes Trial and sentencing of Sosuke Aizen, peace talks between the respective representatives Soul Society and Heuco Mundo began. A year later, a formal treaty was agreed upon by both sides, eventually leading to the exchange of diplomats. Nelliel-Tu Obberschank continues to reside within the Seritei, as an Honorary Officer of the Court Guard and Soul Society's primary ambassador to the denizens of Hueco Mundo.  
_

* * *

**THESE PEACEFUL DAYS**

**Chapter Two:  
"**_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love"**_

Orihime and Ulquiorra were quietly eating dinner in the small dining room, which served as a link between the den and the kitchen. Much to the delight of the orange-haired young woman, the meal had gone down well with him with the dark-haired Arrancar.

"So, did anything interesting happen at work?" Orihime asked, making conversation.

Shortly after the successful conclusion of the peace talks between the leaders of the Shinigami and the Jarron's unified Arrancar, Ulquiorra had begun working at Urahara's shop. Both of them suspected that the ex-captain had offered him the job as a way of keeping an eye on them. While it slightly annoyed her that they were still being monitored, Orihime was still grateful that they mainly only had to deal with Urahara-san, rather than someone more inclined to adhere to the Shinigami dogma.

Ulquiorra paused and looked up from his food. "Actually... Over the last few weeks, quite a bit has been happening lately." He replied calmly, setting down his fork. "Much of the diplomatic duties have been assumed by Nelliel-Tu and Tia Hallibel in recent years. I only advise on occasion, so my presence is no longer needed for the various functions in the Seritei or Hueco Mundo."

"I'm glad..." Orihime replied with a small smile. "That first year, it was so nerve-wracking when you had to leave for days or weeks at a time." She admitted with a sigh. "It's so much better now, having you here, not having to worry about what might happen to you."

Ulquiorra became silent, watching the woman as she abruptly returned to her meal, as if she were focusing so intently on eating the food just to avoid his gaze. The Arrancar felt a subtle pang in his chest as he looked across the table at her...

**...o.o.o...**

Nelliel was standing atop a high wall, looking out at the expanse of Soul Society, smiling as her long mane of bright mint green hair fluttered in the breeze. Since her final transformation three years, the crack that had dominated her Hollow Mask had all but vanished- replaced with a barely visible hair-thin line that showed where the break in the skull-like Mask had once been.

She was dressed in the long black robes of her position within Soul Society- her special Diplomatic Badge fixed to an armband around her left sleeve. A white obi-sash was bound around her waist and tied in the front, with her Katana tucked into it. The female Arrancar took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. Her kimono top was tucked into a pair of black hakama trousers, making her white tabi and straw sandals just visible beneath the fringe.

Nelliel heard a scuffling sound and looked to her side, just in time to watch as a pink-haired girl scampered onto the top of the wall with her. The girl looked up at her with a big grin, prompting her to smile back warmly at her. "Yachiru-chan, what are you doing here?"

The tiny girl returned her smile. "Nell-chan," She began with a big grin. "Ken-chan told to come tell you to meet him in the training hall..." Yachiru explained, recounting the instructions the imposing swordsman had given her. "Oh yeah, he said somethin' about sparring."

The female Arrancar smiled at her and gave a nod of affirmation. "Well now, we certainly don't want to keep Captain Zaraki waiting, now do we?" Nelliel replied cheerfully. She reached down to ruffle her cotton-candy hair affectionately, before she scooped the small girl up into her arms, just as Ichigo had done with her years back when she was stuck in her child-form.

With Yachiru in tow, she effortlessly leapt from the wall and took off...

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime sighed contentedly as the feeling of his strong hands on her body, on her stomach and her eyes closed as Ulquiorra went about working the tension of her muscles. His expression was unreadable as he tended to the woman's supple pink flesh with his pale hands. "Ahh... Ulqui, that feels like _heaven_, you're so good at this." She murmured happily as he rubbed her shoulders and back.

Without saying anything, he slid his hands hands down to her hips as he leaned down to gently kiss soft skin on the back of her neck. The redhead blushed and rolled over, as if to protest, only to lose focus under his intense gaze. She smiled and relented, allowing him to to lean in once more, this time planting a hot kiss on her soft rosy lips. She returned the gesture, the two of them kissing for several secants before he pulled back to regard her.

She sat up, pausing to pull the straps of her large bra back over her shoulders to prevent it from possibly slipping off her as she moved. At the moment, she was only dressed in a matching bra and panties as she sat before her roommate and lover. Ulquiorra, for his part, was shirtless, just wearing a pair of dark green scrub pants. He was kneeling before the couch she was situated on, silent and looking directly into her warm brown eyes with a piercing gaze.

"What's come over you Ulquiorra?" The young woman asked. "Has something happened? I mean, You're usually not like this." Orihime continued, looking into his deep green eyes for what felt like an eternity, waiting for him to answer. Ulquiorra started to move his lips, as if he were about to say something, only to fall silent once more.

He then abruptly rose up and placed his hands on her shoulders. Before she could speak, he gently pushed her back against the cushions. Ulquiorra leaned against her, his muscular chest pressing against her full breasts, his chin coming to rest on the crux of her neck as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

Orihime blushed. "Ulquiorra...?"

**...o.o.o...**

Ishida was sewing the sleeve from Tatsuki's martial arts top back on. The two of them were presently seated in the middle of the wooden floor of the dojo. He paused his sewing for a moment and looked up at the figure of the young woman, only a few meters from him.

"So, tell me, how exactly did this happen?" He asked her in a professional tone.

Tatsuki blushed faintly at the question. She was sitting cross-legged, currently dressed in her white martial arts pants, with a gray sports top that covered her upper torso and modest breasts. Her firm stomach was visible and her Judo black belt hung around her neck like a towel. The sporty young woman's thick spiky black hair was pulled into a long ponytail in the back.

"I-it happened during today's class," She began, still blushing. "I was showing everyone how to do a particular throw, like usual... B-but then my gi got caught up as I was performing the toss, and my sleeve tore loose." Tatsuki explained to him in a huff.

Ishida resumed sewing while covertly observing the woman before him. Tatsuki was probably the farthest from the sort of girl he thought he'd ever get into a relationship with... He was the first person to admit just how mismatched the two of them must have appeared: he was the quiet, introspective guy from the handicrafts club that liked to sew, _and_ she was the rowdy tomboy, with a black belt in judo, who could throw around guys around like rag dolls. And yet, he couldn't help but fall for her as they spent time together and got know each other.

Not that the circumstances of them becoming a couple were any less unusual. What had started out as a mutual desire not to be alone, gradually grew into a true relationship. Ishida had realized that what he fealt for Orihime was just as one-sided as her feelings for Kurosaki. Tatsuki had remained more vague about her own issues, only remarking that she just didn't want to be alone. And this sentiment was something that he could certainly relate to.

The Quincy smiled to himself, thinking about how he was the only one who got to see a side of Tatsuki that no one else could... Rare moments when she let her guard down, when she allowed herself to lean on him for support, or when she revealed a rare femininity that she ferociously hid from others.

"You know, Tatsuki," Ishida began, still smiling. "You can be surprisingly cute sometimes."

The young woman's face instantly turned a dark shade of red. Tatsuki grabbed a bottle of oolong tea to throw it at Ishida. "And you can be really obnoxious sometimes!" She exclaimed as she sebt the bottle sailing past Ishida's head, narrowly missing him as he ducked.

Ishida lifted his head back up and gave her a sly smile. "Though, you know, you can also be pretty cute when you're upset too." He added, only to have her lunge at him.

**...o.o.o...**

"_Ulquiorra...?"_

Ulquiorra continued to hold their positions, pressed up against her with his head nestled in the crux of her neck, slowly breathing in the scent of her hair. At last he spoke. "This must be what it's like to be addicted to something...?" He mused out loud. "Even when we're apart, I can still_ feel_ you, as if something were pulling at this at this heart you gave me."

"Even now, even when I'm so close to you... I feel anxious, like it's still not enough." The dark-haired Arrancar remarked as his green eyes met her deep brown eyes. "I never wanted or desired anything before I met you..." He paused for a moment. "But now, _everything's_ changed since then, it's almost as if you're an intoxicant that I can never get enough of."

With that, Ulquiorra fell silent and urged her down onto the couch, then leaned down and hungrily kissed her fervently on the lips. Orihime moaned into his mouth, squirming under him, but she was quick to return the gesture. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they kissed. Her large breasts were squeezed between the two of them under the weight of his body, but she was too preoccupied to take any notice of any discomfort as she kissed her lover...

In the heat of the moment, as things became more heated, the two accidentally ended up sliding onto the floor- between the couch and the coffee table. Undeterred, the two of them continued!

**...o.o.o...**

Down in the lower levels of Shop Urahara, the scruffy blond in question was setting up a microphone and and a recorder on a counter top. "Alright now, my dear, I'd like for you to just relax and say whatever comes to mind..." The ex-captain began. "Like how it feels on you, or if you're experiencing any significant effects on your body... Thing like that."

They were in a research and development lab. Yuroichi was standing beside him, a feline smile on her face. The dark-skinned was leaning back with her arms crossed, her long black hair pulled into her usual pony, and dressed in her mix of loose clothing and black spandex. Renji was there as well, dressed in civilian clothing from the human world. Arachne was standing in the center of the brightly lit room, dressed in a form-fitting bright red garment that resembled a one-piece swimsuit.

Urahara gave the female Arrancar a reassuring smile and turned on the recorder. It had taken a bit of convincing from Renji, but Arachne eventually agreed to travel with him the Human World to help test out a new experimental Gigai. It had been made specifically for use by Arrancars, to disguise them and conceal their chaotic spiritual energy from detection.

The red-haired Soul Reaper had been quick to encourage her to agree to this. The Lieutenant had some vacation time coming, and he wanted to go somewhere nice with Arachne. So when he was contacted by the former captain about trying out a new Gigai, it seemed like fate to him. Even after all her time with him and his friends, Renji was still the only person that she fully trusted.

The two of them were still learning about each other. Perhaps it was because of all the time she'd spent on her own, or her predatory nature, but she had never really fully adjusted to being in large groups or surrounded by unfamiliar people. Since she'd moved in with him in Soul Society, he could vividly recall a number of times when she had approached him... uncharacteristically shy and demur, seeking reassurance and comfort- sometimes through physical intimacy!

He had to admit: Arachne, standing there, dressed in that little one-piece that hugged all her curves and showed off her long legs, that she cut a hell of a figure. At the moment, the Gigai was concealing her Mask and Hollow Hole. But there were less obvious differences, like how the sharpness of her teeth and claws (now nails) had been lessened as well.

"It really weird, Mr. Urahara, I know it's there..." Arachne began. "I mean, I can tell that it's regulating my spiritual energy, but I can't feel it." She continued as the others listened. The female brought her hands up and slowly traced the tips of her fingers along her jawline, up to her earlobes, confirming that her Mask really was gone. Then her eyes went wide and she brought a hand up to her torso, just below her breasts, where here Hole normally would have been.

"I-it's gone, the Hollow Hole, it's really not there..." She murmured to herself. "Like this... I could pass for a hu-" Arachne suddenly turned to face Renji. "Tell me the truth, Renji, how do I look?" She continued in a slightly nervous voice. "I don't look strange like this do I?" She asked him nervously.

Renji fell silent for a moment, taken back by the sight before him. He regarded her for a moment, observing that even with all the changes, the woman he knew was still there. She still had her long silky raven-black hair, that came all the way down to her waist, her piercing dark crimson eyes, that looked like garnet gems, and her flawless fair skin.

The redhead smiled at her. "No, there's nothing wrong." Renji began. "I could tell instantly that you're still the same woman you've always been." He continued. "You look beautiful." He finished coolly, blushing even as he said the last part.

Arachne's face flushed a shade of red that mirrored her crimson eyes. Her bottom lip trembled slightly for an instant, before curving into a smile. The female Arrancar rushed over to him and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, her lips crashing against his in a kiss.

Both Urahara and Yuroichi watched the antics of the two, then subtly looked towards each other and exchanged knowing smiles. The blond reached down and turned the recorder off, before turning to face his fellow ex-captain, the bronzed beauty grinning broadly. They watched them as Arache finally drew back from Renji, both of them red-faced as they caught their breaths.

"Well now," He began, removing his hat to run a hand through his hair. "It's not quite the sort of hard scientific data that I was planning for..." Urahara remarked with a sly smile, donning his iconic striped hat once more. "But all in all, I expect that this will still do the trick."

**...o.o.o...**

_Orihime fealt tired, but satisfied..._

She realized, afterward, that they hadn't done anything quite like in a while. Sure, they had sex often enough that it thinking about it any detail would still make her blush. But what had just happened was somehow different, something primal and basic in the way they made love.

And she had thoroughly enjoyed it, to be sure! But as she savored the warmth of the ebbing post-coital glow of their coupling, she just couldn't shake the notion that there was something that she was failing to register, some little piece of the puzzle that she was missing. Eventually, Orihime concluded that this was something that she couldn't decipher on her own. In other words, she was going to need some outside input if she hoped to figure this out.

But that could wait till later... For the moment, she had other things to consider. Orihime sat up and looked to the other side of the bed where Ulquiorra lay. He was lightly dozing at the moment, his body only half-covered by the sheets. She quietly shifted her weight on the side of her hip, sow that she could gaze down at him in a more comfortable position.

She couldn't help but admire the contours of his lean muscular body. Orihime was tempted to trace the the hard lines of his body with her fingertips- in particular, his abdominal muscles that vanished under the bedsheets. She noted the circle of scar-tissue over his chest and below the base of his neck, as well as the teal tear-lines that ran from his eyes and down the sides of his face.

His thick dark lashes flickered momentarily, then opened up to reveal his shocking green eyes as he looked up at Orihime, casually toying with a strand of her brown hair. "Orihime, what are... what are you thinking about right now?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked into her brown eyes.

Orihime smiled at the question. "Oh, I was just thinking about how good-looking you are."

**(- End of Chapter 02 -)**

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, but as I explained, I had rewrite this entire chapter from the ground up after my laptop was stolen. Anyway, I just want to say thanks to the readers and let you guys know that I already have the next chapter in the works.

_-Bojack727_


	3. Ch 03: A Kind of Magic, Pt 1

After reading your feedback, I was glad to see that you liked the last chapter. So I hope that you guys will continue to enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY ARCHIVES_

_File: Arrancar Relations..._

_Warning: !Contains Classified Information!_

_Diplomatic Status: Stable..._

_Since the end of the Winter War, hostilities have declined along projected lines. Jaron's position and influence is essential in managing unrest among the Arrancar. Both he and his affiliates have proven to be crucial allies of Soul Society, and proponents of our diplomatic efforts. _

_As such, continued support of his regime is strongly advised. It is the belief the Council that realizing the full potential the Arrancar as allies is only a matter of time. Just as it also the hope of the Council that they play a positive role in future events..._

* * *

**THESE  
PEACEFUL DAYS**

**Chapter III:  
**_**"A Kind of Magic, Part 1"**_

Orihime was seated at a small table in a cafe near her college. She'd called Rukia, asking the other woman to meet with her here, and was now quietly waiting for her to arrive. After a few more moments had passed, she snapped to attention at the sound of her name being called.

The orange-haired young woman smiled, her brown eyes shining, and eagerly waved the dark-haired woman over to the table she'd been saving for them. Rukia smiled back at Orihime and made her way over the table to take her seat across from her. Her silky raven-black hair had grown out, and was presently braided into a ponytail in the back.

"Well, now that I'm here," Rukia began softly. "what exactly did you need to talk with me about?" The petite woman asked her friend as she reclined in the chair.

The redhead hesitated for an instant, before replying. "Well, you see... I called you here, because it's something I can only really talk with another woman about." Orihime began, suddenly piquing Rukia's interest. "It's about about me and Ulquiorra... Er, or you could say, it's about _us."_

"Really now?" Rukia asked, intrigued. "Well, go on, explain what you mean by that."

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain..." Orihime managed. "He's started acting, well _different_ recently."

"'Different', how so?" The raven-haired girl asked. "I mean, this is Ulquiorra we're talking about, so there's not really a 'normal' when it comes to him... So, you'll have to be more specific."

Orihime fell silent for a moment. "Well, since you asked..."

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .  
**

Ichigo entered Shop Urahara, the bell jingling over the door as he stepped inside. He paused and did a quick visual scan of the interior. Much to the relief of the orange-haired young man, he observed that Ururu was manning the front counter at the moment. The girl spotted him and gave him a small smile and greeted him in her usual soft, demur tone.

He took note of how she'd changed over the last few years. She'd gotten taller (enough to work the front counter unassisted) and started filling out in recent years, mirroring the changes that his younger sisters had started undergoing at that age. Her body was still appropriately slender, though he suspected that in time, boys would start taking note of her.

After all, she had the potential to become one of those cool and aloof beauties that the young boys seemed to like these days. Her sleek dark hair still hung in twinned ponytails, and her large woeful eyes were just as he recalled. Though she did smile more these days.

He preferred dealing with her, as opposed to Ginta. While the boy (now a teen) had never actually done anything in particular to warrant his dislike... It didn't change the fact that there was something about the kid that put him off. He didn't like the way he looked at his younger sister, it triggered a hard-wired protective instinct within him. Yuzu was still so naive about a lot of things, and Ginta's confused adolescent fascination with her set off of his "Big Brother Sense" like a fire alarm.

Rukia was out, visiting with Orihime, though she hadn't really gone into the details about why the two ladies were meeting or what exactly it was they're would be talking about. Having essentially been left to his own devises, the young man had decided to get some shopping out of the way. Among other things, Ichigo didn't like remaining idle for too long, so he decided to go shopping.

He was vaguely aware that Ulquiorra might be in the shop... And it prompted him to realize, even after all this time, that he still couldn't fully accept the presence of the Arrancar. It didn't help that most of his experience with them had been as adversaries on the battlefield. In some ways, the adjustment to peace time was the hardest part for him: to suddenly go from brandishing a sword in battle to brandishing a laurel of peace. And yet, others had done just that...

Ichigo wasn't sure what this said about him, or his attitudes to the Arrancar as a whole. He wanted to go on with his life and trust them, but he wondered if some deep-rooted sense of self-preservation kept him from fully realizing this? If so, it seemed fairly petty when weighed against the mountain of facts to contrary- not least of which being that he'd been willing to go against Soul Society to protect Nell, an act of defiance based on nothing more than an unspoken bond between them.

Before he could think any further on the matter, the orange-haired young man exited one of the isles and crossed paths with none other than Renji Abarai, accompanied by a dark-haired woman that the human Shinigami couldn't quite recognize...

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .  
**

Captain Hitsugaya was seated at his desk, doing paperwork, when Rangiku abruptly entered his office within the Tenth Division barracks. "Oh Captain, the weather really is great today." She commented with a pretty smile. "You know, You really should get out of this stuffy old office of yours once and awhile- it's not good for Captain's health to be inside so much."

The young captain had long since become accustomed to her antics, though not so much that it didn't annoy him when she shirked her duties. After a moment, he looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of the blond woman's formidable cleavage. The white-haired youth instantly felt a rush of warmth in his face, and was quick to avert his gaze as he got to his feet. "Well, unlike certain people I could mention, I take my responsibilities seriously." He sniped back at her.

But the truth was that something else had him on edge. True, it was linked to his Lieutenant, but not in the way that one would expect. And to make things worse, he was at a loss as to explain what he was feeling at the moment. Hitsugaya prided himself in his ability to remain calm and cool-headed, even in the worse of times, and yet this woman had gotten under his skin... _and into his thoughts_. He wasn't sure when he'd first become so _aware_ of her. Her presence alone was enough to strike at some secret cord deep within him, and the possible meaning behind this thrilled him even less.

Rangiku had served as Lieutenant to the young Captain for some time, enough to discern the sudden unease in him from the usual annoyance she saw in him. Just like how she had noticed the hint of pale red in his face, or the way he was avoiding eye-contact with her. The blond smiled and made her way over to him. "You know, Captain... I'm certain that you've gotten taller."

He seemed to perk up at this. "W-what?! A-are you being serious with me?"

Rangiku placed her hand on the back of his head, gently burying her fingers into his snow-white hair, and pulled him towards her. Hitsugaya stumbled forward, into the woman, his chin coming to rest in the valley formed between her large breasts. "See Captain?" She began. "Just a few years ago, you _never_ would have been able to see over them."

Hitsugaya withdrew, his face a darker shade of crimson. "Yes, well, maybe so... B-but surely you could have come up with a better way of showing me what you meant?" The blushing captain replied, even though the seriousness of his tone was hampered by his red face.

But Rangiku just smiled at him. "Captain Hitsugaya, it's like I've been saying all along." She replied warmly as she cupped his cheek with her hand. "I believe in you, _Toshiro_... Just like how I know that you're going to be a great man, and one of the best Captains Soul Society has ever had."

Normally, such a breach of etiquette would have upset him, but the white-haired captain felt strangely compelled to reciprocate the gesture. Wordlessly, he reached up to place his own hand over her's and looked up at her, his turquoise eyes meeting her light blue ones. "Thank you... _Rangiku."_

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .  
**

"_Well, speak of the devil..."_ Ichigo suddenly thought as he looked at the (blushing) Shinigami and the (smiling) raven-haired Arrancar. The hybrid Soul Reaper couldn't help but smirk at how affectionate Arachne was with Renji. It was hard to believe that the woman holding onto Renji's arm could be one of the so-called "monsters" that Soul Society was pledged to fight.

If one ever needed proof that _anything_ was possible, they need look no further than the couple that was standing before the orange-haired Soul Reaper. The fact that Renji, of all people, had ended up getting together (or 'shacked up' as some had put it) with an Arrancar had to say something about the current state of affairs, After all, if the tattooed Lieutenant could look beyond his spider of a girlfriend's nature, then surely, there surely there was hope for Ichigo?

"Kurosaki? W-what are you looking at?!" Renji exclaimed, blushing in indignation as he attempted to bluster his way out of the situation. Ichigo simply watched as he the red-haired Soul Reaper rushed out of the room, with Arachne smiling at him as they left.

"See you around, Mr. Ichigo." The Arrancar called out as they left.

With the sudden strange encounter out of the way, Ichigo quickly resumed his line of thought as he walked towards the counter to pay for his items. As time went on, it seemed to him that the differences between the races seemed to be becoming less pronounced as time went on. To the point where it seemed like Humans, Shinigami, and Arrancar might one day be able to coexist...

In his mind, Orihime was the prime example of the power of moving forward: she'd been held prisoner by the Arrancar- to serve as the 'Helen' for Aizen to draw Soul Society into war. And yet, amidst all her hardships in that bleak realm, she'd found a kindred spirit in her former captor- who she had bonded with, had fallen in love with, and wanted to share her life with...

It was enough to make him believe that her meeting with Ulquiorra was the providence of more than than just random chance, possibly fate? After all, Ichigo realized that he would be a lesser man if not for Rukia coming into his life. The dark-haired woman had 'saved' him, just as Orihime had saved Ulquiorra. Just as how _both_ women had helped _them_ to become more than they were.

Ichigo smiled to himself as Ururu rang up and bagged his items, while he dug into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. He paid for them, then got his change and departed, wondering what exactly Rukia and Orihime were talking about at the moment...

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .  
**

Nelliel tilted her gaze up slightly as she walked. "You know, it won't be much longer now," She began with a smile, prompting the girl to look down. "Pretty soon, Yachiru-chan, you'll be too big for me to carry around like this... In fact, I'm pretty sure you've gotten taller recently."

"Really, Nell-chan?" Yachiru began excitedly, her face reflected in the large gray eyes of the Arrancar as she spoke. "...You really think so?!" The pink-haired Lieutenant asked her friend in amazement, glancing down to look herself over for an instant.

"Of course," Nelliel replied with a smile. "I mean, just take a look at me... Ichigo used to carry me around on his shoulders, just like this... And now, look at at us." The green-haired woman explained to the little girl. "I'm all _grown up _now, carrying you around on my shoulders, just like Ichigo did with me when I was a 'kid'." The Arrancar finished with a chuckle.

Yachiru was quiet for a moment. "Nell-chan, I wanna ask you something..." The pink-haired girl asked the green-haired woman. "Do you regret being turned into a kid?"

The Arrancar shook her head. "No, not at all," She replied. "Despite all the bad things that led to my old self being locked away... I don't regret it, because I was able to meet Ichigo and the others, _and_ I was also able to make friends with you." Nelliel explained warmly. "The 'Nell' that was struck down all those years ago was a far cry from the 'me' that ultimately emerged."

"Whatever I lost... I've gained such much more for it." She continued. "I have friends now, a place to return to at the end of the day- and these thing's have given me a real sense of _self_. I can finally say that Nelliel-Tu Obberschank _does_ exist." The ex-espada explained.

"Wow, Nell-chan..." Yachiru commented. "A lot sure has changed since Ken-chan helped you and Strawberry against the creepy guy with the scythe."

"Well, everything has to change, life is all about changing." Nelliel replied fondly.

** . . . ...o.o.o... . . .  
**

Urahara adjusted the settings on the high-powered microscope that he was using to look at a sample in the specimen tray. As the retired Shinigami studied it, a digital image of the specimen appeared on the monitor of a nearby computer, while a program began to analyze and compare it. After a moment, he got up to open the door to the lab.

Ulquiorra wordlessly entered the large room, while the scruffy blond returned to his work. After a moment of this, he looked up at the dark-haired Arrancar. "It really is criminal, you know. I sometimes think my skills are wasted..." He commented without any preamble. " I mean, if I was working for Cornell, or Cambridge, or any other associated institute of higher learning, I'm certain I'd have won a Nobel Prize by now..." He then paused for a moment.

"That, or be locked away in a metal institution." He lamented. "After all, I'm almost single-handedly pioneering a complex new field of science... That happens to be based on the study of a subject that is philosophically and intrinsically unscientific in nature." The blond former captain exhaled and leaned back in his chair. "If I got carted off, who'd look after the shop? Not the mention think of the mayhem my dear Yuroichi would get up to in my absence..." He finished thoughtfully.

Ulquiorra cocked a brow at him. "For a man of your intelligence, you seem to spend a great deal of time thinking about the most frivolous things sometimes." The ex-Espada deadpanned as he looked at the blond seated before him. "As you have employed me, I would expect that there are more practical matters at hand, such that my assistance is required."

Urahara silently regard him for a moment, then nodded. "Actually... You might be pleased to know that the political situation in Hueco Mundo has been stable for some time now." The scruffy blond replied casually as he lounged in his chair. "Aside from that... My research has lead to a few recent discoveries, ones I suspect that you might find rather interesting."

The former captain then rose to his feet. "As such, I'd like to ask you some questions." He began as he approached the dark-haired Arrancar. "Tell me, Schiffer-san, have you experienced any kind of unusual changes in your mood? Erratic shifts that you can't explain?"

"I was under the impression that such things were strictly human occurrences." Ulquiorra replied, without any change in his tone or expression.

"You shouldn't be so quick to exclude yourself from such occurrences, especially when considering that you're no longer strictly a Hollow." The blond continued. "When Inoue-san used Negation to restore you to life, you came back as something different." He explained. "My first instinct would have been to liken your situation to the Vizards... But no, you're more complex than that."

"Think about it..." The ex-captain continued. "If Hollowification is form of metamorphosis, then the manifestation of Hollow characteristics would be a kind mutation... Like how certain mammals have adapted for flight, and not just turned into a bird." Urahara offered. "So you see, in truth, there's only one other individual that even comes to close to serving as a point of comparison for you."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly as he realized where this was leading. Since he'd come over to their side, he'd been frequently been compared to Ichigo Kurosaki. And while they could both be viewed as three-form beings, Ulquiorra failed to see any deeper connection. Comparing him to the human hybrid was one of the few things that came close to genuinely angering him.

In fact, during the first year he'd been living amongst the humans and dealing with the Shinigami, the comment had been made frequently enough... That he actually lost his composer and had snapped at Orihime when she'd made the comparison one day. Given that her feelings were one of the few things that genuinely mattered to him, he'd been quick to apologize for his outburst. And for her part, Orihime seemed to understand his frustration over the issue- remarking that she could see how it would be upsetting to always be compared to someone instead of being judged on your own merits.

"Regardless of your feelings on the matter, I'm afraid that Ichigo Kurosaki is the closest thing we have to compare to your situation." Urahara explained. "Since you first showed up in my shop that morning, I've been more than fair with you... So you could at least try to be a little more cooperative when I'm trying to help you." The former captain reasoned. "Now then... Tell me, have you experienced any recent unexplainable changes in your mood?"

Ulquiorra fell silent, unsure as to how to respond. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his deep green eyes flickering shut for an instant, before he spoke. "Even after living in the world of the humans for the last three years, there are still things... that I don't fully understand."

The scruffy blond nodded. "As I suspected..." He remarked thoughtfully. "I think it's high time that you and I talked about a few things." He explained as he crossed his arms.

**(- _To Be Continued..._ -)**

* * *

Sorry this took so long, but I've been really busy with work and other things. So it was difficult to find time when I could just sit down and write without interruption. Though I do want to thank all of you who have continued to follow and support this.

As I was writing this chapter, I quickly realized what I had planned would end up being much larger than I anticipated, and would have taken far too long to complete as a single chapter. I decided to split the original chapter into two, so you can expect more of a payoff next time. I don't know how long this series will end up being, though I still have a lot of material left to cover.

On a final note, I want to give a shout-out to ulquihime7980 and the reviewer "Guest" for the reviews they left for the last chapter. Remember, guys, you're input is very important to me.

_-Bojack727_


	4. Ch 04: A Kind of Magic, Pt 2

_SOUL SOCIETY ARCHIVES_

_File: Arrancar Relations..._

_Warning: !Contains Classified Information!_

_All surviving Las Noches Arrancar have been accounted for. Most have since willingly denounced any hostile intention towards Soul Society. Tia Hallibel presently resides in Hueco Mundo and serves as an ambassador to Soul Society. Grimmjow Jaegerjacques remains at large, and is classified as a potential security threat to the interests of Soul Society... Caution is advised._

_Ulquiorra Schiffer is no longer viewed as posing a threat to the interests of Soul Society or its ventures in the Human plane. Since the start of his cohabitation with Orihime Inoue, Capt. Urahara (Ret) has covertly monitored the two, and reports no issues. Schiffer has diligently abided by the Ruling Council's terms in order to remain with Inoue in the Human Plane._

_Nelliel-Tu now serves as ambassador to Hueco Mundo. Observations ceased two years ago, following the Council's ruling that she poses no threat. She had been befriended by Lt. Yachiru Kusajishi, though it is unclear what effect this has had on Kusajishi's usual mayhem within the Seritei..._

_End of Report._

_Signed: Capt. Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th Squadron._

* * *

**THESE  
PEACEFUL DAYS**

**Chapter IV:  
**_**"A Kind of Magic, Part 2"**_

Rukia listened intently as Orihime, blushing faintly as she spoke, related the details of her concerns over her situation with Ulquiorra. "It's not any one single thing..." She began. "It's more like a lot of little things that I've noticed over time..." The redhead explained.

"For the most part, it's little things..." She continued. "Sometimes, I'll being doing something, and then I'll turn around and find him watching me- not saying anything, just watching me." The young woman explained to her friend. "But it's not really that... It's the way he looks at me- it's like he's so deep in thought, about something really important." Orihime went on. "But when I try to ask him about, he just brushes it off and goes on like nothing happened."

"Well, it's not like Ulquiorra's ever been a very open person." Rukia lamented with a rye smile as she leaned back in her chair, sipping her coffee.

"No, I'm used to living with Ulquiorra." Orihime countered gently. "He's always been a little cold and serious about things, even after all this time." She reasoned. "And in a way... That sort of leads me to the other side of this of all this..." She trailed off, blushing more darkly.

"_Go on...!"_ Rukia prompted in reaction to Orihime's evasiveness. The needlessly vague tone of the conversation had left her extremely curious as to where this was all going... Even if the other woman looked more interested in the contents of her drink than explaining what she was getting at.

Orihime took a deep breath in an attempt to ease her nerves. "Well, you see... Recently, he's been a lot more... _affectionate."_ She managed, her blush even darker now. "I mean, the only reason I'm talking about this... is because it's Ulquiorra." She continued with effort. "He's never been the kind of person who would act so _emotionally_ without a really important reason."

Rukia fell silent- not from shock, but bemusement- as she let it all sink in. She leaned forward after a moment to fix the orange-haired woman with an intent gaze. "First off, when you say 'affectionate', I assume you're speaking in the _physical_ sense, right?" The violet-haired woman asked, getting an embarrassed nod from the redhead. She brushed a stray lock aside as she continued.

The dark-haired woman asked, getting an embarrassed nod. "Orihime," Her tone was all business now. "You and Ulquiorra have been together now for almost three years..." She paused. "You do realize that sex is a totally normal development between couples in long-term relationship, right?"

Orihime became slightly indignant. "I'm not that naive, I was the one who brought him back to life- it was my choice, just as it was my choice to let him into my life!" She exclaimed, still blushing but determined as she continued. "I'm not a little girl, I know what it means to be _with_ him..." She trailed off for a moment, calming down. "It's just that things have felt _different_ between us."

Rukia leaned back and grinned, before taking a sip from her coffee. "Orihime... You have nothing to worry about, trust me." She countered calmly. "Guys always act tough and in control, but the truth is that they have know idea when it comes to anything complex or subtle." The dark-haired woman explained to her friend with a sly smile. "And they don't like to show weakness, especially in front of people they care about and love. Believe me... I speak from experience."

"But then, that's based purely on my experiences with Ichigo." Rukia continued in a wistful voice as she stirred her coffee. "But in Ulquiorra's case... Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that he's just have difficulty adjusting to his changing feelings for you."

"Changing...? What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Well, that should be obvious." Rukia began with a smile. "Time can make all the difference when you're with someone..." She continued gently. "Time enriches the depth of our feelings, it makes it possible for us to see how important someone is to us, and it shows us how we started out with the person we love and how far we've come since then."

Orihime couldn't help but smile as she listened to her friend. "You see, Orihime, there really is nothing for you to worry about." Rukia continued softly. "It's only natural that Ulquiorra's feelings for you would grow stronger over time..." She paused. "The more he learns to understand those feelings, the more he realizes just how important you are to him."

She blushed as Rukia finished, though she was smiling. "Thank you... I never really thought about it like that, even though the truth was right in front of me the whole time."

Rukia smiled and waved off the comment. "Don't be so hard on yourself... After all, like I once told Ichigo years ago... Love is many things, but it's rarely simple or obvious."

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Ulquiorra dropped into the chair, a dejected look on his face as Urahara pulled up a chair and sat down across from him, the two of them in the underground lab beneath the shop.

"First off, I'm not here _play_ therapist..." Urahara began. "Because there's no way that I could ever truly understand what you're feeling, or what the _human experience_ must be like for you." He continued in a serious tone. "I'd like be able to say that I'm unbiased in all this, that's not totally true. That day, when you arrived at my shop, I saw an _opportunity."_

The dark-haired man listened quietly as he continued. "Your presence was a chance to finally gain some insight into a field that the Shinigami knew so little about... But, in truth, studying you was also a chance for me to advance my own interests." Urahara brushed a hand through his mop of blond hair as he went on. "But over time, I realized that I was in danger of making the same mistake that Aizen and Mayuri had made... That regardless of intention, in the absence of basic morality, science becomes a tool for taking living things and turning them into _test subjects."_

Ulquiorra was quiet for a moment. "So then, you would contend that it's your experience that has given you this perspective?" He asked calmly. "Tell then... What have you learned?"

"That all living things, regardless of their origins, are more than just a composite of the chemicals that make them up." The scruffy blond explained. "And that you can't judge someone by who or what they are... But rather, by their actions and what they believe." He continued thoughtfully. "There is nothing to scientifically prove your feeling for Inoue... But that shouldn't matter. It's not something to be proven, it's something you have _chose_ to believe."

"So then, tell _me_ something, Ulquiorra... What do you believe?" Urahara returned.

Ulquiorra's usual mask of indifference faltered for an instant, before he returned to his usual state and nodded at the question. "At first, I didn't _believe_ in anything, except for emptiness... And because nothing was real or mattered, the only choice was for me to _become_ nothing." He explained to the other man in an almost bitter tone. "But then, _she_ came along, and after a time... I made a new choice, I chose to _believe_ in her, and in _us."_ He continued, his tone easing. "...That's what I _believe."_

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Yachiru pumped her fist and gave an enthusiastic cry, as two figures fought a mock-duel in the center of a large rectangular training hall, while a small gathering- of mostly Shinigami- watched from the periphery of the large room. The two individuals in question were the former Third Espada, Nelliel-Tu Obberschank, and the Eleventh Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi.

The two were fighting with specially-made kendo swords. Nelliel had her sleeved pulled up and tied in place and she was wielding her kendo with both hands. While Kenpachi was brandishing an extra-long sword in his usual one-handed style. Nelliel's Fraccions, Dondachaka and Pesche, were amongst the onlookers- cheering on their "Nell-sama". Captains Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku were also there in the sparring hall, casually observing the match and chatting.

The female Arrancar, Antalia the Huntress, was present in the sparring hall, silently watching the match with a neutral expression on her face. Aside from her, there was another unfamiliar face was present amidst the group of onlookers: a dark-skinned man, with long black hair- concealed under a traditional headdress- and a neatly trimmed beard. He was dressed in billowing robes, ornately embroidered and adorned with beads. A curved scimitar, tucked in an ornate sheath, lay next to him.

The Ex-Espada and the Shinigami Captain continued their match, their wooden sparring swords colliding noisily together with each strike. "You know, thinking back on everything that's happened, there are still times when it all seems so impossible." Ukitake began. "And yet, I've actually lived to see peace established with the Arrancar within my lifetime."

Shunsui smiled at the comment. "You know, my friend, if I didn't know you so well, I'd almost think that you were a pessimist." The rugged captain countered. "Though, I can certainly relate to how you must be feeling... it's quite a thought." He remarked calmly, filling his and the other man's cups with sake before he continued. "Still, I much prefer them as _bedfellows_ then as adversaries." He finished as he held up his cup, gesturing and taking a drink from it.

"Indeed my friend." Ukitake replied with a sly smile, taking a drink from his cup before turning to face the bearded man seated on the floor. "And what of you, Grandmaster Saladin?" He asked, holding up the cup in a toasting gesture. "How are you enjoying your time within Soul Society?"

Saladin smiled and nodded, as an attendant refilled his cup with fresh tea. "Blessings be upon you, my friends. It is most enjoyable." He replied in a cordial tone. "To enjoy such hospitality, it is a welcome change from our first meeting- to not have to contend with Djins or rogue Knights."

"Now that was an _adventure!"_ Shunsui remarked with a smile, toasting him. "Soul Society had only just finalized the peace treaty with the Arrancar when the _Cult de Apocryphagae_ unleashed the Djin in an attempt to sabotage the Arbiters Summit."

Saladin returned the toast and nodded. "Yes, and Grandmaster-Paladin Cur De Leon and _The Peers_ were less than pleased about the interruption." He replied with a smile.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Ichigo was in the kitchen, muddling his way through getting dinner ready, when he heard the sound of the front door opening. The orange-haired young man paused, apron still on, and turned around in time to see Rukia in the doorway. The petite Soul Reaper let out a sigh and smiled at him, the light bringing out the striking violet tones in her dark hair as she entered the small room.

"So, how was you're afternoon?" Ichigo asked her cheerfully. "How was lunch, did you and have a good time with In- er, with Orihime?" He amended.

"Hm, I suppose so..." Rukie replied as she pored herself a glass of water. "We talked for a while, about a lot of things- mostly about her and Ulquiorra." She continued.

"Really...?" Ichigo asked. "That must have been... _interesting."_

"I really can't go into the details... For obvious reasons." Rukia replied. "But I'd like to think I managed to help put some of Orihime's concerns to rest."

Ichigo was quiet for a moment, recalling that he hadn't seen Ulquiorra or Urahara when he went by the shop to pick up groceries. He wondered if the ex-captain had, in his own way, approached the former Espada to talk about whatever it was that seemed to be troubling him and Orihime...

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Ulquiorra entered the apartment, finding Orihime seated at the couch and casually watching whatever was playing on the TV at the moment. He removed his shoes and sat down beside her.

She was semi-aware of his approach, as well as the shift in the cushions as he sat down, turning off the television off without comment as she looked to him. "So, how was your day?" Orihime asked him, mostly just to break the silence between them.

He nodded and relaxed slightly. "I went to work at the shop, just as I always do-" Ulquiorra started to offer in response, only to stop himself. "Actually..." He began. "Orihime, there are some things that I would like to talk with you about." The Arrancar amended.

To his surprise, she only smiled and seemed to relax. "I'm glad," Orihime replied. "We haven't spoken all that much recently, and I'd like for us to be more open with each other." The redhead continued, placing her hand on his. "This is perfect timing- the tea's almost ready."

**(- _End of Chapter 04_ -)**


	5. Ch 05: I Want to Break Free, Pt 1

I want to apologize for taking so damn long with this chapter. I've been dealing with a lot of stress in my personal life, and my job has me working nights. Anyway, I'm glad to finally be back to working this story again, and I hope that you guys enjoy it.

I'd like to say thanks to Veelasophia, Ulquihime7980, , Megingjoro, Ashe, and everyone else for taking the time to review this story!

* * *

**THESE  
PEACEFUL DAYS**

**Chapter V:  
"**_**I Want To Break Free, Pt 1"**_

Orihime and Ulquiorra were laying on the bed in their room. The redhead was nestled against him with her head resting on his chest. Resting his head on a pillow, the dark-haired former Arrancar kept an arm snaked firmly around her, down near the supple curve of her hip.

"It all seems so... obvious, when I think about it." Ulquiorra admitted gently, sparing her a brief glance as he spoke. "I felt frustrated, and I didn't know why. To once again find myself in a situation where I didn't know how to comport myself, didn't know the _rules_..." He explained. "And yet, I know that you and _these_ feelings are... important to me." He gestured to his chest, over his heart.

The redhead smiled warmly. "It's funny, after everything we've been through together, I think I'm only now starting to _truly_ understand you." Orihime replied. "I realize that these kind of emotions can't be easy for you... Still, there can't be that many couples who've experienced the kind of things we have, and come through it all closer." The young woman reasoned with a smile

She looked into his sharp green eyes with her soft brown ones. "It may sound a little selfish of me to say this, but..." Orihime paused, blushing faintly. "it makes me kind of happy to know that your feelings for for me are still so strong even after all this time."

Ulquiorra regarded her for a moment, taking her delicate hand in his. "Orihime, for all of my strength and pure knowledge... this, this simple _feeling."_ The dark-haired man continued, squeezing her hand and kissing it. "It makes all the difference." Orihime's face flushed red as he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him, into a kiss...

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Inside the the dressing room of the dojo, Tatsuki had removed her black belt and tossed it into her duffel bag, then began to undo the small ties inside of her gi, when she turned around to see Ishida standing in the doorway. He smiled coolly at her and adjusted his glasses, before closing the door behind him as he entered the dressing room.

She didn't react to his presence at first, recalling his past quips. The two of them had started spending time together during their senior year of high school, though a year passed before she was comfortable with thinking of them as a _couple_. It wasn't like Tatsuki was frightened of being in a relationship, or even of being _intimate_ with with another... When she felt ready, she'd made her 'intentions' clear, and Ishida had offered no protests- neither when she took the _initiative_, or at any point during the aftermath of the act, as the two of them lay in bed together.

For Tatsuki, the part of being in a relationship that frustrated her was accepting her new status of someone's _girlfriend_. It really annoyed her, the entire concept- even just the word itself- it all made her feel so... so _girly_, so... pathetically _feminine_... And worse, he realized this. They'd spent enough time together that he'd become adept at discerning her emotional state. However, she wasn't about to let him keep getting away with this, she wasn't the sort of woman to back down from a challenge.

So she returned the smile, and slipped her gi off, casually folding up the white garment and tucking it inside her duffel bag. For Ishida, this was when the game plan changed: rather than wearing her usual plain sports bras, Tatsuki was wearing an actual bra- a pale pink one! The Quincy faltered as he tried to say something, hid face quickly turning red as she nonchalantly removed her martial arts pants to reveal the matching set of panties she was wearing. The whole time, she said nothing, looking at him with a faintly devious smile, her spiky black hair falling free as she removed her hairband.

Ishida suddenly felt vulnerable, as he looked at his girlfriend: noting how the cups of the bra cradled and accentuated the curve of her smallish breasts, or how her panties arched up on her narrow hips to draw attention to the shape of her toned legs. And as a matched set, the two garments also helped to showcase the valley of her firm stomach... As he looked at her small, but perfectly proportioned and toned figure, he was increasingly conflicted- somehow both aroused and on edge!

By this point, the sporty girl knew that her gambit had paid off! The athletic girl's smile widened as she advanced towards him, only for him to bump into the door as he tried to back up, effectively trapping himself as she closed the distance between them. Tatsuki pressed herself against him, stood on the tips of her toes and leaned in, her lips almost touching his ear. "Ishida?" She began, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke. "Is something... wrong?" He gasped faintly as her warm breath tickled the shell of his ear and the sensitive flesh of his jaw.

She withdrew for a moment, cupping his cheek as she leaned in, till her soft lips her mere centimeters from his... And then, she let him go and stepped back. "You see, Ishida, women will always be better than men when it comes to teasing." She finished with a smile, before going to change into her regular clothes, leaving Ishida to slump down onto the floor, dumbfounded!

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Captain Uhohana entered the room, the woman's face a mask of perfect serenity as she silently scanned the room, spotting Captain Ukitake seated on a cushion. The white-haired man motioned for the brunet woman to join him, gesturing to another cushion beside him. She nodded and joined him, taking her seat beside him- facing him with her medical bag on her lap.

"How have been feeling recently?" The woman began softly as she opened the front of his robes to slide her hands under the garment, moving across his body. "Have you recently experienced any sensations of sudden pain or nausea?" She asked as she inspected his body.

He smiled bashfully. "No worse than usual." Ukitake began. "I still have my moments, when my entire body aches and my stomach churns." He paused. "Though, these last few years, I've felt better than a I have in years, thanks to your efforts... and your _company."_ The white-haired Captain added as he took her slender hand in his, squeezing it gently before kissing it.

Unohana smiled at the gesture and nodded. "Yes, you're reacting well to the current treatments, I've documented a notable improvement..." The dark-haired woman remarked. "I'm confident that we can manage the illness and keep your condition stable."

"This sickness has colored my entire life." Ukitake lamented. "For a Captain to be so frail, so that I've become a burden to own Officers." He paused, glancing down. "And as a man... I sometimes wonder if I'm worthy of your affections, of your feelings." He fell silent, but jumped slightly when he felt her hand upon his cheek, looking up as she snaked her fingers into his icy white locks.

The brunet gently pressed her forehead against his- wordlessly, in a soothing manor- looking into his eyes to meet his gaze, before brushing his lips against his. "...Retsu?" Ukitake mouthed, breathlessly as the serene woman drew back to smile at him.

"Jushiro..." She began warmly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. In spite of your malady, you are a strong man, and an admirable leader." Unohana remarked calmly, bringing her hand up to rub the back of his neck, in a comforting manor. "You really must have more faith in yourself."

Ukitake looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "I... thank you." He replied, taking her hands in his as he leaned forward to return her kiss. "Thank you for believing in me."

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Elsewhere, within the walls of Soul Society, Nelliel-Tu met with Antalia. The two female Arrancar were seated at a low table, across from each other, over fresh tea. The green-haired woman took a quick sip from her cup and set it down. "How are you enjoying your diplomatic visit, Antalia?"

The silver-haired woman smirked, sipping from her cup. "Well enough... You're Shinigami friends have been most accommodating." The Huntress replied. "They seem harmless... _most_ of them. I don't care for that Captain with the clown paint, or that leggy lieutenant of his." Antalia went on, taking another sip of tea from her cup. "Stay clear of him, there's something about him that reminds me of that lunatic from Las Noches, the one with the pink hair."

Nelliel chuckled, taking another sip from her cup. "Oh, I don't know. I've made some good friends since I first arrived here." She remarked with a smile. "For the most part, I've found them to be very honorable people- they've welcomed me as one of their own."

"Yes, you seem close with these people." Antalia replied. "Tell me, Lady Nelliel, just what do these people truly mean to you?" The Huntress asked.

The green-haired woman smiled at the question, setting her cup down on the table, and became silent for a moment, then looked back up. "I'm afraid I'm rather biased on that count..." The female Arrancar admitted softly to the other woman. "You see, the Nelliel-Tu Obberschank- who once held the lofty title of Third Espada to Sosuke Aizen- is not the same person now before you."

Antalia cocked an eyebrow at this. "How so?" She asked, setting her cup down.

"That Nelliel... she ceased to exist, struck down by Nnoitra Gilga and his cohorts, and cast out to die in the endless wastes of Hueco Mundo. No, she _died_ in that dessert." Nelliel explained to the Arrancar in a solemn tone. "What remained... 'Nell-chan', little more than a shell of _she_ was."

"I wondered that vast wasteland, for decades, with no memories or concept of the person that I had once been- I was _incomplete."_ Nelliel continued. "It wasn't until I first met Ichigo and the others, that I started to regain some sense of _self."_ The green-haired Arrancar paused, thinking over her words for a moment. "He protected me, he trusted me, and he never turned me away, even knowing what I was... It thanks to that I was able to regain my true form." She explained. "And now, here in Soul Society, I finally have a place where I feel like I belong- this place is my Home now."

Antalia nodded silently. "I had my doubts the first time I saw you in the black and white Shinigami robes of Soul Society." The silver-haired female replied evenly. "But now, after all you've told me, I think I'm starting to understand what you mean."

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Ulquiorra and Orihime relaxing in the bath, steam rising up around them. The dark-haired man sat at the end of the tub, his damp hair slicked back neatly. The redhead was seated in front him, her supple body nestled against his, with her long russet hair pulled into a bun.

She kept her eyes closed, resting her head on his chest. He watched her, listening as she let out a sigh of contentment. "With the two of us in here, the bathtub is rather cramped." Ulquiorra remarked coolly, glancing down at the woman nestled between his knees and arms.

Orihime smirked, her eyes now open. "Ulquiorra... are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, as she blew away a little puff of steam rising up before her.

"Not at all," He began calmly. "As I've often said before," Ulquiorra continued, pausing to inhale the scent of her freshly cleaned hair. "I like you exactly as you are."

Her face turned bright red at the remark, and she sank deeper into the water in an effort to hide her frantically blushing (and smiling) face. Orihime then emerged, still blushing, and snuggled up against Ulquiorra once more without saying another word.

Ulquiorra smiled to himself and leaned his head back. _"Eventually, I'll have to start looking into a finding a place with a proper bathtub."_ The former Arrancar thought silently. _"Hopefully, she won't be too surprised when it happens to accept..."_ He mused, savoring her fragrance.

**(- **_**To Be Continued...**_** -)**

* * *

Sorry about the wait, I should have the next chapter up much quicker. I've got story outlines prepared for next few chapters, so the rate of progress should pick up. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and please feel free to let me know what you thought about this chapter.

_-Bojack727_


End file.
